Company
by mewmewgodess
Summary: "You seem a little lonely. Would you like some company tonight?" Neji spends Christmas Eve at Itachi's place. AU. One-Shot. Yaoi. Shonnen-ai. ItaNeji.


**Company**

He never did look where he was going. He'd bumped into so many other people throughout his lifetime, he couldn't begin to think up an exact number. Everything distracted him from looking in front of him. Tires screeching, lights coming on in houses, or even just a cat in an alleyway. But most of the time, he was just looking at his feet, lost in thought. He'd bumped into so many people, but none of them were as dazzling as the man he crashed into on _that _night.

He steadied himself and put a hand on the other's forearms to keep him standing. At least his reflexes had gotten better. His dark eyes fell upon a surprised face. The large, lilac eyes stared at him in shock, he obviously hadn't been looking where he was going either. His mouth was slightly parted in an inaudible gasp. His pale face was framed by long, dark brown hair. He wore a grey coat with a matching tuque to keep warm on that frosty night, but it didn't do justice for his cheeks were still pink from cold.

He let go of the other, and put his hands back in his pockets, "Sorry." He said shortly and walked around him. He continued to make his way home, but stopped in his tracks upon hearing the other call out to him.

"Sir!" He turned to look at him, waiting to see what he had to say. The man walked up to him, a sad smile on his lips, though he couldn't really understand why, "Sir, you seem a little lonely. Would you like some company tonight?" He must have realized how suggestive that sounded for he was quick to add to his question in a flustered manner, "I mean, just to talk."

"Don't you have anything better to do on Christmas Eve than spend the night talking with me?" He asked, his voice monotone. He had no intention of accepting the offer, but what curious as to why he even suggested it.

"Not really. I mean...The holiday's are here and if you were spending the night alone maybe you'd like to have somebody with you instead. Nobody should be alone on Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet, kid."

"It will be in an hour."

"You should go home, it's late."

"Well..." The other looked down at his winter boots uneasily. "I don't really..." He trailed off.

He sighed, "What do you want in exchange?"

"What?"

"In exchange for your company." He couldn't believe he was thinking of accepting the offer. But he would be alone on Christmas yet again and perhaps a bit of company would be nice. Even if his company would be a total stranger.

"Oh! I get a few hours in a warm home, that's really enough for me." He smiled softly.

He closed his eyes in a resigned manner and signed again, "Alright, follow me." The way the other's face brightened made his heart flutter in a way it hadn't done in years. He'd always disliked that feeling.

They made the rest of the short distance to his place in a quiet atmosphere. He saw how the other looked around with a curious gaze, taking in everything. It reminded him of how easily distracted he was and could barely hide his smile. The few people he'd ever took a walk with in his life had never understood his observing everything. They never saw the beauty of the world around them, but he saw it. And it seemed the other man did too.

Once home, he took out his key and let them inside the house. It was warm, and he sighed contently. It was nice to be home again. He put away his coat and shoes, and left the other to do so as well. He went into the kitchen and started to boil some water to make some hot chocolate. He had a feeling he wouldn't be going to bed any time soon. He leant against the counter next to the stove, letting the heat sink in. Luckily it hadn't snowed outside and there had been very little wind.

The other joined him soon enough, his eyes tacking in every detail of the rather bland home. He eventually stopped in front of him, and bluntly asked, "What's your name?"

He uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the counter. He took out two mugs from a cupboard, and the powder to make the hot chocolate. Deciding he took enough time to answer, finally did so, "Itachi." He replied. He enjoyed making others wait for answers. It was amusing watching them grow impatient. But he knew he wouldn't get the same amusement from the other because he could tell that he would be patient with him. It was a bit frustrating, but also refreshing. There were so few patient people in the world.

"It's nice to meet you, Itachi, my name's Neji." He introduced himself politely. There was a small island in the kitchen adorned with three stools. Neji sat on one of them, his eyes never leaving the others figure. No other words were spoken for a while. Soon enough Itachi handed Neji his glass of hot chocolate and held his own in his hands. He returned to leaning against the counter.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Neji asked.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Are you not Catholique?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you celebrate Christmas?" He inquired further.

"I have nobody to celebrate it with." Itachi replied. He looked down at the liquid in his mug, taking in the smell of chocolate. It was still too hot to drink though.

"But what about family, or friends?" Because Neji seemed genuinely curious, he chose to answer him.

"I don't see my family anymore, and I don't have any friends that I would feel comfortable spending Christmas with."

"Why don't you see your family anymore?"

"I don't discuss my personal life." Itachi stated in a bored tone.

"It's good to talk about these things sometimes, you know. And it's easier to talk about personal things with people you don't know and don't expect to ever see again. I mean, it's not going to do you any harm. Besides, I came here for us to talk."

"Fine, I'll tell you. My father passed away when I was sixteen. My mother remarried when I was nineteen. I didn't like my new step-father and told her that though I couldn't make her chose her partners, that I would have nothing to do with him. I then moved here, and I haven't spoken to her since." Itachi answered his question bluntly and with no feelings evident in his voice.

"But..." Neji looked like he was taking that in, "What about the rest of your family?"

"The only person from my family that I speak to is my younger brother. He would like for us to spend Christmas together, but I make him stay at home with our mother instead."

"I see...Why didn't you like your step-father? What did he do that was bad enough to make you cut off all ties with your mother?"

Itachi sipped from his mug, taking his time in answering, "He...Was in a lot of bad circles that my father would never have approved of."

There was a couple minutes of silence as Neji seemed to think over what he'd said. He was looking at his drink, then brought his gaze back to Itachi, "How many times have you spent Christmas alone?"

He counted the years and was surprised by the number, "It would of been the seventh time."

"That's terrible! Have you tried getting a partner? Like a girlfriend or something?"

Itachi actually chuckled softly, "I don't want a partner of any kind. They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Perhaps sometimes, but at least they keep you from being alone." Neji countered.

"Who says I don't like being alone?"

"It's in the human nature to need company. Besides, your eyes show loneliness."

"Tell me about yourself." He redirected the conversation, tired of talking about loneliness. Because it was true. He missed having people to talk with and to spend time with. He'd spend so much time by himself, he craved another presence. Which was a reason he had let Neji into his home without thinking too much about it.

"Oh? Okay..." He was a bit startled by the quick change in topic, but went with it, "I used to live with my uncle and two cousins. My parents passed away when I was young. I don't really see my family anymore either. My uncle decided to move and since I didn't want to go with him, chose to stay here. I sleep on my friend's couch from time to time, and I work at the restaurant down the street."

"Why don't you spend Christmas with your friend?"

"He and I don't always get along. I give him his space in return for a place to sleep."

"Why don't you try getting yourself an apartment if you don't get along with your roommate?" Itachi was truly curious as to his living arangements. If he had a good job then surely he could move into his own place.

Neji sighed, and brought his gaze down to his mug, lukewarm now, "He gets himself into a lot of messes which require my help, and money. But I will get out of there someday, and I'm hoping that'll be soon."

"You shouldn't let yourself be put into such vulnerable position. I don't want to tell you what to do, but...He's definitely using your friendship, and the fact that you depend on him for a place to sleep, against you."

"I know." Neji smiled at him, "But I'll get out of there. I will." His voice was enough to convince Itachi that he would follow through on his words.

There was another moment of silence. Itachi though, wanted to know more about the younger man, which surprised him. It was rare for him to want to listen to somebody else talk about themselves. He broke the silence, "You were scolding me earlier for not having a partner, but I'm guessing you don't have one either?"

He laughed lightly, "Yes, you're right. But it's not from lack of trying. I just haven't found anybody worth staying with."

Itachi felt almost relieved with this answer, which frightened him a bit. He hadn't wanted somebody else in such a long time, he couldn't remember how to act, what to say. He remembered being considered a player back in high school, but those days were definitely long gone. Putting his mug in the kitchen sink, told Neji to follow him, "Let's go sit in the living room."

He left the kitchen and made his way down the hall. He entered the living room with Neji following behind him. He sat on the furthest side of the couch, turning himself so he could face Neji once he sat down. Itachi was surprised when the other sat at the center of the couch. He was unnerved by the short distance between them. Neji sat with his legs beneath him, his hands on his lap, and was oblivious to Itachi's discomfort.

Neji resumed their conversation with a much lighter topic. Time passed by, as did subjects to talk about. They went over everything they could think of, from weather to sports to restaurants. Itachi wasn't used to spending so much time talking, let alone doing actual socializing. He was shocked to find that he really enjoyed it. He liked talking about useless things with someone whose company he'd grown to truly enjoy. Neji was different than the other people in his life. It was nice, and for the first time in years he didn't feel alone.

It was late at night, but he wasn't tired at all. He didn't notice how darkness had begun to fade and the sun slowly began to shine outside his window. He didn't notice the digits on his clock changing so quickly. The only thing he could get a full grasp on was Neji. Every word he said, and every movement he did.

A hand went onto his thigh, making his heart do one of those fluttering things. Neji stopped what he was saying and changed subjects, "Itachi, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's five in the morning. I have to go, I work at seven."

"What?" Itachi looked over at his clock and read the bright, red numbers. It really was five in the morning, "Yes, you're right." They got up off the couch and went to the front door. Neji slowly put on his boots, coat, and hat.

"It was nice to meet you, Itachi, and thank you for letting me spend the night with you." Neji said once he was ready to leave.

"It was no problem, I enjoyed your company." Itachi admitted.

"Merry Christmas." Neji smiled at him, and Itachi returned it.

"Merry Christmas."

Neji put his hand on the doorknob, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Neji." The words were hard to say.

He opened the door and a cold breeze flew in. Itachi knew that if he let Neji walk out that door he might never see him again. He couldn't have that. He didn't want that to happen. For once he allowed himself to do something purely out of instinct. He reached out a hand and turned Neji around, seeing the same surprised expression on his face as when he first saw him, and pushed him up against the door. The door closed with the force of the push.

He put his hands on Neji's cheeks and pressed his lips firmly to the other's. He received a quick response. Neji's lips moved gently with his own, eventually parting slightly to let his tongue into his warm mouth. He felt the other take a strong hold of his shirt, pulling him even closer. He could feel a fire burning inside of him that he hadn't felt in a really long time, and he realized that he liked that feeling. The need for the warmth of another body next to his was so strong, he brought their bodies as close together as possible. He never wanted to stop the kiss.

But the need for oxygen eventually became too great for them to ignore. They parted, both breathing heavily. Their eyes were locked onto each other, neither knowing what to say.

"What...What time do you finish work?" Itachi asked, slowly catching his breath. The fire cooling down a little, letting him think properly.

"Three."

"Would you like to come here tonight? We can have supper together."

Neji smiled up at him, "That sounds wonderful. I can come by for six, is that okay?"

"That's perfect."

"I'll see you later, then."

"Yes." Itachi kissed him softly, before letting him leave. Even once Neji was gone and the door was closed, he stood on that spot. He was...Happy.

Later, after all, is much better than goodbye.

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas! This is my x-mas fic of 2010! I hope you enjoy reading this! I wrote this really last minute and in a short amount of time. It's not out on x-mas because I wouldn't of had the time to put it out then. Maybe I would have, but I wouldn't want to take the chance. Early is better than late!

I apologize for any OOC-ness.

Thanks for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
